Supercruiser
Name: Supercruiser Craft: Covenant Empire Supercruiser Type: Super Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 3,576 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 7,152; skeleton: 715/+10 Passengers: 35,000 Cargo Capacity: 96.550 metric tons Consumables: 14 years Slip Space Drive: x13 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 9D+2 Shields: 7D+2 Sensors *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 2D+1 *Search: 200 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 5D Weapons *'5 Energy Projectors' : Fire Arc: 2 forward/port, 2 forward/starboard, 1 down Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-23/45/90 Atmosphere Range: 1-45/90/180km Damage: 12D *'Plasma Torpedoes' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-15/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 1-30/60/120km Damage: 8D *'Pulse Lasers' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunenry Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 4D Description: The Covenant Supercruiser is a classification of extremely powerful capital Covenant warships within the Covenant Navy. Physical Characteristics and Armament Its length of 3570 meters was three times that of the UNSC Marathon-class cruiser. These ships were durable enough to withstand one nuclear mine detonation, or even three Magnetic Accelerator Cannon rounds and nearly five hundred Archer missiles. However, during the Fall of Reach, it used a hit-and-run tactic to avoid fire from the Orbital Defense Platforms' "Super" MACs. Operational Use One of these warships led the Covenant invasion Fleet during the Fall of Reach in August 2552, where it destroyed many UNSC ships, like the Musashi, the Minotaur and the Herodotus, but was destroyed by the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. The two ships battled it out, with the Autumn using its upgraded MAC gun and over 500 missiles to drop the shields and damage it. The supercruiser's shields were so powerful that only a handful of the 500 got through each time, but the purpose was to drop the ship's shields. The Autumn launched a remote controlled Longsword armed with a Shiva missile under the Supercruiser's shields, multiplying the destructive blast exponentially, by having the shields containing the blast. During the fight between the two, the supercruiser hit the Autumn twice with its main weapon, but due to the Autumn's design and the tactics of its captain and AI, the ship survived, albeit badly damaged. Weapons The Covenant supercruiser's weapon systems seem limited, but extremely powerful. It possesses an Energy projector which shoots a needle-like beam at light speed, enabling it to cut through the hull armor of several UNSC ships at a time. First described as a type of sniping ship because of its combat tactics, this weapon can be described as similar to the Type-50 Sniper Rifle System. This weapon needs to charge over time, but once charged, it can be fired with pinpoint accuracy. Another advantage the supercruiser possessed was incredibly powerful shields that could absorb massive amounts to damage and had a far shorter recharge time. It took three MAC rounds and over 500 Archer missiles hitting the ship to drop the shields and even then only a handful of Archer missiles would get through, causing minimal damage. Complement Given its gigantic size, (third only to the CAS-class Assault Carrier and CSO-class supercarrier), it is likely able to carry hundreds of Seraph-class starfighters and dropships. Moreover, it probably carries large numbers of ground vehicles and troops, possibly entire legions. Source: *Halo Wiki: Supercruiser *thedemonapostle